Mi Querida Princesa
by Criiz14
Summary: Nuestros sentimientos,va más allá de nuestro propio entendimiento.No hay jerarquía, ni niveles sociales. Solo lo que sentimos.
1. Mi Guardaespalda

**Hola! Como estan? Me presento me llamo Cristina, tengo 18 años, me gusta mucho el anime, en especial Card Captor Sakura e Inuyasha. **

**Advertencia**_: Este es mi primer capitulo y mi primer fic, creo que se escribe así, lamento si tiene muchas falta de ortografía o si no soy muy buena escribiendo._

**Aclaración:**_**Los personajes no son míos sino de la gran**_ _**Rumiko Takahashi**__**, si fueran míos Sesshomaru estaría con Kagome**__**,**__es __solo la loca historia que la hice sin fines de lucros y solo porque mi imaginación voló mucho y me decidí a plasmarla._

_Espero que les guste y todo lo que quieran decirme, lo aceptare de la mejor forma no soy nueva y no pretendo ser, como tampoco aspiro a que me valla bien desde el principio solo que me den una oportunidad para expresar mis ideas. Desde ya muchas gracias!_

_Sin mas cosas que decirles acerca de mi persona. Quería hacer algunas pequeñas aclaraciones esta historia ya la había empezado hace por lo menos unos años atrás, cuando empecé a publicarla, mi computadora se descompuso, llevándose todos mis capítulos con ella, dado la impotencia que en ese momento me dio, decidí no publicar mas nada. Tiempo después me di cuenta que es algo que me gusta hacer, escribir. Así que ahora empiezo la misma historia con titulo distinto y con algunas cosas distintas._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi Querida Princesa!<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Mi Guardaespaldas **

Unos inevitables rayos de sol entraban por el gran ventanal, logrando alcanzar el rostro de una joven que descansaba sobre su colchón… los rayos causaron que la muchacha despertara.

La joven se desperezo con tranquilidad y lentitud, disfrutando de haber descansado placidamente, luego de eso logro quitarse las sabanas de encima para poder ir hasta el ventanal a observar el bello día que tendría por delante, miro a través de la ventana el enorme jardín que rodeaba su hogar. En uno de los alrededor pudo ver a dos personas. Una de alrededor de 25 años y otra apenas de 13. El primero tenía un porte elegante y a la vez serio, en su rostro poseía rasgos que demostraban lo maduro que era, tenia unos ojos ámbar muy raro de encontrar pero ese hombre los poseía y eso a ella le encantaba, eran brillante y a la vez ella lograba pensar que eran dos hermosos soles, tenia una nariz respingada, unos labios finos de tono rosados opaco, pero eran hermosos igual, su tez era blanca que lograba que sus ojos resaltasen de su rostro, su cabello era largo, también de un color inusual, blanco, aunque para la joven parecía plateado brillaba tanto como lo hacia el. Paso su mirada a otro joven tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, que lograban mostrar lo tierno que es, su tez morena, su cabello corto y negro, del mismo tomo que sus ojos, su nariz recta, sus rasgos delataban que aun era joven e infantil.

La joven soltó una risita, su hermano, el pequeño Souta, estaba intentando montar el caballo que su padre le había regalado para su décimo tercer cumpleaños y la verdad le estaba costando demasiado hace días que esta practicando y ni siquiera podía lograr subir al caballo. Soltó otra risa, y al que peor le iba era a Sesshomaru, su hermano pidió especialmente que el le enseñara a montar. Y una risa mas, Souta aun no conseguía subir al animal, dirigió su vista a el otro joven, no parecía molesto ni agotado, todo lo contrario se notaba tranquilo, eso lo hacia ver muy hermoso…

Toc-Toc llamaban a su puerta, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos, cerró las cortinas y se dirigió a su cama.

-Mi niña ¿ya esta despierta?- se escucho una voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta

-Si nana, pasa- contesto la joven a la pregunta de la mujer yendo hacia su closet. Esta abrió la puerta con cuidado entro y la cerro detrás suyo.

-Lo siento mi niña, ¿la desperté?- preguntaba la señora, que por su apariencia ya era de edad avanzada, unos 50 aproximadamente sino mas, tenia todo el cabello blanco por el tiempo, un rostro que mostraba sabiduría y ternura, sus ojos parecían cansados pero igual de cariñosos, eran de color café oscuro, su estatura no era muy alta y estaba encorvada por su edad.

-No para nada nana Kaede, me desperté hace un rato y estaba observando a Souta intentando montar- no pudo evitar recordar lo que vio y se rió, dentro de su ropero buscando algo adecuado para ponerse.

-Ahí mi niña, no sea así con su pequeño hermano, hace unas horas que el pobre esta intentando subirse al caballo y no lo a logrado- suspiro – se despertó muy temprano apenas llego el Sr. Taisho, hizo que le ayudara a cabalgar- la anciana dirigió su vista al closet también para buscar una atuendo para la joven.

-Si pobre…- hizo una pequeña pausa miro a su nana con cara de pena – Sesshomaru- decía mientras volvía a concentrarse en la tarea de buscar ropa y sonreía, la nana suspiro, mientras estiraba su brazo y alcanzaba un vestido de color lila con un cinto por abajo del busto con un color un poco mas oscuro que el del vestido, no era ni largo ni muy corto, propio para lo que ella iba a ser ese día. Kaede estiro el vestido

-Mi niña creo que este se le vera muy bien- se lo daba mientras en su rostro había una sonrisa, la joven miro el vestido tenia detalles en bordado en ambos extremos del vestido y era hermoso.

-Si nana tienes razón me pondré este con…- se ponía arrodillo y busco entre sus zapatos uno apropiado con ese vestido- ¡estos!, que te parece ¿me quedaran bien?- decía la muchacha mientras le mostraba a su nana unos zapatos negros con un poquito de taco cerrado y en la punta con pequeño moño del mismo color que el zapato.

-Si mi niña le quedara bien y hace juego con los bordados de su vestido- le sonreía la nana.

-Anda Kaede, sal así me cambio- dijo la joven mientras ala rastras intentaba sacar a su nana de la alcoba.

-Si mi niña me voy, pero apúrese que en un rato se servirá el desayuno- le decía su nana mientras iba camino a la puerta para irse

-Si nana bajo enseguida- le dijo para luego darle un beso, con la señora ya fuera de su alcoba- Adiós Kaede- cerro la puerta.

La anciana largo un suspiro largo y luego sonrió. Se fue hacia la escalera para ir ala planta baja.

La joven aun adentro de su cuarto se dirigió hacia el baño a alistarse para bajar. Se puso el vestido y los zapatos como dijo su nana, no se puso nada de maquillaje y se dejo el pelo suelto, se dio una ultima mirada al espejo y se encamino hacia la puerta para poder ir a la planta baja a desayunar con su familia. Abrió la puerta y se encamino hacia escalera a bajo, desde esa altura se podía ver claramente a 2 hombres en los alrededor de donde terminaba la escalera, con un traje negro y camisa blanca, la corbata y los zapatos del mismo color que el traje. Uno de los hombres, el más alto, tenia el cabello por debajo de los hombros, plateado, con ojos dorados, unos labios no muy finos y rosados, una nariz recta y en su rostro se podía notar rasgos infantiles y su tez era morena. El otro solo era un poco mas bajo con un cabello negro no muy largo pero atado con una coleta, sus ojos de color azules oscuros labios más gruesos que el otro hombre pero no tanto, su tez era un poco mas blanca que su acompañante. Ambos no aparentaban más de 21 años.

La joven empezó a descender la escalera y en la punta de esta la recibió el apuesto joven de ojos azules oscuros.

-Buenos días, Señorita Kagome!- saludo amablemente el joven ofreciéndole la mano para que ella terminara de bajar sin ninguna dificultad.

-Buenos días joven Miroku- saludo Kagome. Terminando de bajar las escaleras, una vez terminada Miroku beso los nudillos de la joven haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Permítame decirle que hoy se ve muy hermosa- dijo el ojiazul haciendo que esta se ponga muy colorada.

-Gracias joven Miroku- contesto la joven cabizbaja por la vergüenza que le causaba tal escena. Estaba por levantar la mirada cuando escucho un golpe.

-Pero quien te crees para molestar así a Kagome eh?- preguntaba indignado el ojidorado a el otro joven por la actitud que tuvo este con la joven

-Si yo solo la salude y decía la verdad o que ¿no crees que se ve bonita, Inuyasha?- contesto Miroku

-Bueno yo… creo… que- se había ruborizado por la pregunta de su amigo tartamudeaba ante esta cuestión

-Buenos días, Inuyasha- interrumpió Kagome el momento avergonzó que estaba pasando.

-Buenos días Kagome, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- pregunto el ojidorado olvidándose del pequeño momento vergonzoso de hace unos instantes

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- la joven le regalo una sonrisa

-Que bien Kagome, me alegra- le devolvió la sonrisa

-A mí me alegraría que dejaras de tratar con tanta familiaridad a la Señorita. y te pusieras a trabajar- decía una voz bastante fría y seria a espalda de los tres jóvenes. Inuyasha lo miro de mala gana, Kagome solo bajo la mirada y Miroku soltó una risita porque habían retado a su amigo.

-Buenos días Sesshomaru- dijo la joven para que no haya un clima de tensión. Levanto la mirada y le sonrió- no te preocupes yo le pedí a Inuyasha que me llamara por mi nombre, fue mía la culpa no lo retes a el- dijo apenada la joven. Sesshomaru dirigió la vista a ojidorado que lo miraba con burla y luego volvió su visión hacia la joven, suspiro.

-Bien, no me enojo pero en este preciso momento ellos tendrían que estar trabajando, para eso le pagan- le contesto a la joven, que ella ni siquiera se sentía capaz de dirigirle la mirada. – bien a trabajar ¿o se van a quedar parados ahí todo el día?- pregunto irritado Sesshomaru

-Yo estoy en mi puesto- contesto Miroku- estoy cerca de la joven que debo cuidar- mirando a Kagome, que ella seguía mirando al piso. Inuyasha suspiro

-Bien yo me voy con Souta- dijo mientras se acercaba ala joven – Adiós, Kagome- beso la mejilla de la joven. Sesshomaru miro esa escena y prefirió dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado mientras su hermano se retiraba.

El beso hizo que Kagome se sonrojara más.

-Bien, yo me voy a desayunar- dijo el ojiazul, dirigió su vista a la joven que miraba el suelo – si me necesita para algo me avisa - hablándole a Kagome y así se dirigió hacia la cocina para su desayuno.

Sesshomaru vio al Miroku irse y suspiro – ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que dejen de comportarse como niños?- se pregunto en un susurro, poso su mirada en la joven – Señorita Kagome, ¿le ocurre algo?- pregunto intentando no parecen muy curioso.

-Sesshomaru ¿te molesta que te llame por tu nombre? – le indago la muchacha, sin despegar la vista del piso y con las manos cerradas en puño.

-Seño…rita. – Kagome levanto la vista – si a usted le agrada llamarme por mi nombre a mí no me molesta- contesto tranquilo el hombre, pero igual estaba sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica.

- E-ntonces, ¿porque no me llamas por mi nombre?- cuestiono la joven ante la actitud tan distante que tenia el hombre para con ella.

-Señorita. – largo un suspiro cansado – no hemos ya hablado de ese tema usted es la hija de mi jefe, por tal motivo se merece respeto, por eso no me siento en el derecho de llamarla tan informalmente- intento que su voz no salga fría, sino un poco mas dulce – usted es la hija del Rey, y yo soy su empleado, no su amigo-

Esas palabras le dolieron ala joven. Entendía que el se comportaba de ese modo con las personas. Pero igual le dolían. – Entiendo- miro otra vez al piso – no soy una persona de tu confianza, ni me estimas lo suficiente como para llamarme por mi nombre ¿verdad? – Cuestiono la joven y levanto la mirada – solo soy eso, tu trabajo –.

-Señorita, usted sabe…- intento decir el muchacho ante tales palabras

-No te preocupes entiendo tu mi guardaespaldas y yo la Princesa- le sonrió y se giro en sus talones para dirigirse hacia el comedor, cuando se giro intento que no le salieran lagrimas de los ojos. Le dolía pero era la verdad ella solo era su trabajo, no había amistad, no había amor, no había confianza, no había nada… solo un trato formal, solo algo laboral, solo era eso para el. Siempre supo que la gente que trabaja en su castillo era eso, solo trabajo. Lo había entendido hace tiempo, pero aun dolía saber que el, Sesshomaru, la tratara así. No quería llorar, no otra vez por el. _Solo es mi guardaespald__as._

**Continura!**

* * *

><p>Bien termine! gracias a los que los leyeron. No se porque pero me gusta mucho la pareja de Sesshomaru y Kagome,, perdón si no soy muy detallista en el primer capitulo es la descripción de los personajes y eso lo siento mucho. Bueno espero que les guste y me digan lo que piensan!<p>

Si hay críticas las aceptare gustosa. No se mucho de escribir. Solo se que me gusta y hace feliz, por eso lo hago. Y si hay aplausos también con una gran sonrisa…

Muchas gracias nuevamente…


	2. Enamoradaa

**Aclaración:**_La __historia __esta __hecha __en __la __época __moderna._

_Los __personajes __no __me __perteneces __solo __la __loca __historia __de __mi __loca __imaginación._

-Dialogos- _Pensamientos_

Graciias a las personas que leyeron la historia me hizo muy feliz ver que se toman laa molestia de leerla, grax por los Reviews, Grax muchhhhhas graciias! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>**2:****Enamorada**

Kagome prefirió irse al comedor a desayunar con su familia, que seguir con una estupida discusión, no quería volver a pasar un momento triste. Largo un suspiro.

_-Debería __dejar __de __insistir __con __esas __estupideces_ – se dijo así misma intentando controlar sus lagrimas. –_No __otra __vez __no.__Kagome __eres __fuerte-_

Abrió la puerta del comedor ahí se encontró a su mamá, era una señora de no mas de 40 años con el pelo negro y corto, ojos azules oscuros y muy brillantes, su rostro derramaba dulzura y amor. Sus rasgos eran de una mujer madura, sin dejar de ser comprensiva. Su tez era blanca. Enfoco su vista en la otra persona en la sala su hermano.

- Buenos días, familia – saludo la joven no muy animada

- Buenos días, hija – su madre le dirigió la vista y la miro suavemente, sabia que algo le pasaba.

- Hermana, te tardabas mucho ya tengo hambre – se quejo el chico.

- Lo siento Souta – le regalo una sonrisa algo triste. Su madre vio esa escena, prefirió no decir nada.

- Bueno entonces sentémonos, a desayunar – sugirió Naomi, la madre de Kagome.

Cada uno se fue hacia su asiento, alrededor de la gran mesa que había en el centro del comedor, esta tenía muchas pinturas en las paredes, había dos muebles donde había floreros, con hermosas flores del jardín, la habitación era de un color crema. La mesa era de color marrón oscuro, sobre ella había platos y muchas cosas mas para el desayuno.

- Kaede podrías avisar que ya estamos para desayunar – Le dijo la señora de la casa a su ama de llaves.

- Si Señora ya les aviso que les sirvan el desayuno– contesto la anciana y de dirigió hacia cocina.

- Perdón mama, ¿y papá?- pregunto curiosa la chica, al ver que no había rastros del Señor de la casa.

- Tu padre…- dudo un momento y luego siguió- tuvo que salir muy temprano a arreglar unos temas de la Corona, sabes que no me dice demasiado de las cosas que hace hija – Naomi, contesto muy sonriente.

- Bien – dijo Kagome no muy animada – mama después del desayuno ¿puedo ir a visitar a Sango? – se notaba a distancia que ella necesitaba de su amiga.

- Claro hija, no encuentro problema alguno en que vallas y siendo domingo, no debemos acudir a ningún evento.-

- Gracias mama- quiso sonar feliz, pero ni ella se lo creia.

Los tres estaban en sus lugares sin decir nada, esperando que llegaran las mucamas a servir el desayuno.

**Kagome POV**

Sentí cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron, quise suponer que eran las chicas del servicio con el desayuno así que preferí no levantar la vista de mi regazo, estaba mirando mis dedos que juegan nerviosamente, al no que sirven el desayuno, alce la vista. En realidad no habían entrado las sirvientas, sino los guarda espaldas de mi familia, ahí en la sala estaban parados como siempre alrededor de la mesa pero a una distancia prudente viendo lo que hacíamos. Aparte de mi familia esta Sesshomaru y Miroku mis guarda espaldas, Inuyasha y Shippo eran los de mi hermano Souta, los de mi mama que uno creo que se llama Bankotsu y el otro Renkotsu, sino me equivoco eran hermanos. Pero eso poco importa.

Hago un paneo general de cada sujeto que se encuentra en la habitación aparte de mi familia, y inevitablemente siempre termina en el mismo lugar en el rostro de el, a veces me pregunto que es lo que tiene, porque lo miro tanto, porque no puedo evitar sentirme vulnerable y transparente a sus ojos, como si con la mirada supiera quien soy y que quiero, siento que su mirada puede desnudar mis pensamientos. Suspiro otra vez.

Vuelvo a escuchar la puerta, la curiosidad me gana y veo hacia ese lugar, ahora entraban las chicas del servicio con el desayuno, tampoco me importa mucho y ni siquiera las miro, solo a el.

- KAGOME!- me grito Souta, eso me molesto, pero decidí no pelear, pose mi mirada en mi pequeño hermano. Y tranquilamente le conteste

- Que pasa Souta! – Respire - Y ¿POR QUE ME GRITAS? – mi paciencia no dura mucho.

- Pues hermana hace como 10 minutos te estoy llamando y parece que no estas en este mundo porque no me contestabas- note en mi hermano un poco de molestia y burla, preferí no tomarle mucha importancia.

-Eh? – Me hice la desentendida – lo siento hermanito, estaba pensando – le regale una sonrisa y me puse a desayunar parecía que esa mañana iba a ser interminable y la verdad que no me gustaba nada, suspire.

- Hija ¿algo te pasa? – escuche a mí madre preguntar y solo negué con la cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar en el o terminarían mal las cosas.

Ni siquiera supe cuanto tiempo había transcurrido de la ultima pregunta de mi mama, pero mi plato seguí intacto, no tenia hambre mi estomago era un manojo de nervios y necesitaba desahogarme. Volví a mirar mi desayuno, largué otro suspiro.

-¿Te ocurre algo Kagome?, no has probado ni un bocado del desayuno y esta delicioso – mi hermanito me pregunto con una mirada de preocupación.

-No Souta – mientras lo decía negué con mi cabeza – solo no tengo mucha hambre y me duele la panza, pero no es nada grave – le sonreí para que se quede tranquilo – mejor ya me voy a lo de Sango, si es que no necesitan nada – tenia muchas ganas de hablar con mi amiga

-No hija ve, tu padre no llegara hasta tarde , igual cualquier cosa yo te mandare a llamar- mi mama siempre fue muy comprensiva.

-Bueno! – me levante de mi asiento – entonces me voy – fui hasta la punta de unas de las mesas y salude a mi mama, luego a Souta que estaba en la mitad de la mesa. – si necesitas algo me llamas – dije ya encaminada hacia la puerta del comedor que daba a la sala para poder salir. Mis dos guardaespalda salieron atrás mío.

Los mire por sobre mi hombro, Sesshomaru igual de serio que siempre, y Miroku una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonreí yo también.

-Se te nota feliz Miroku- estábamos pasando la sala, no recibí respuesta así que lo mire sobre mi hombro otra vez, mi vista me engañaba, no para nada mi guardaespalda que recién sonreía tontamente, ahora estaba ruborizado, me dio risa a mí también.

-Lo siento Señorita. – se disculpo por estar feliz, me pareció extraño, ya habíamos pasado la sala y estábamos camino hacia el garaje para subirnos en el coche e ir ala casa de mi amiga.

-Miroku – intente llamar su atención.

-Si Señorita Kagome – en su voz se notaba triste y con pena, eso hizo que me sintiera mal.

-Primero, no te rete por ponerte feliz, solo me causo felicidad a mí también – gire mi cabeza para verle la expresión solo unos instantes y estaba sorprendido pero yo no detuve mi paso – segundo, es evidente lo que te pasa, y eso me alegra, por que te conozco- volví a mirarle y le guiñe el ojo.

-Gracias Señorita… pero no tengo chancees, solo ilusiones, y si de eso debo vivir no me quejo- esta vez no parecía dolido su tono, sino mas bien triste.

Detuve mi paso, me voltee y lo mire directo a los ojos, estábamos pasando el pasillo que conectaba la sala con el garaje. – Miroku, séme sincero ¿la amas? – era una duda que crecía en mi cabeza.

-Si Señorita, mucho la amo- su voz salio firme y seguro, sonreí hacia ese tono, pero baje a mirada estuve así unos segundos o quizás minutos.

- Entonces porque no luchas por ella – mientras lo decía, levante la vista del piso, ambos hombre me miraron con los ojos abiertos, parecía que se le iba a salir del rostro. Cuando paso la impresión, volvieron a sus expresiones de costumbres, Miroku me regalo una sonrisa.

- Me encantaría, de verdad, pero no puedo – iba a seguir con su discurso pero…

-Creo que ya hablamos suficiente, ¿podemos seguir o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día? – era Sesshomaru quien hablaba, no se mostraba molesto, pero parecía que le incomodaba la situación. Lo mire y solo asentí. No se porque pero me dirigí hacia Miroku y lo abrace puse mis brazo sobre alrededor de su cuello el no me correspondió.

-Tienes mi apoyo, yo voy a ayudarte, lo prometo.- se lo dije en susurro para que _mi_ otro guardaespalda no escuchara, sentí como los brazos de Miroku me abrazaban por mi cintura.

-Gracias Señorita. – su voz sonaba esperezada y feliz, eso me puso contenta, desencadene mis brazos lentamente de su cuello y bese su mejilla, lo quería mucho era un gran amigo mío, y a pesar de que el trabajaba para mi familia lo estimo mucho. Me aleje de el y pude ver la mirada de desaprobación que le dio Sesshomaru a Miroku.

-Bien, ¡vámonos!– dije no quería mas discusiones.

Por fin habíamos llegado al garaje ahí estaba el chofer con un Citroen C4 plateado, mi padre no quería llamar mucho la atención y por eso no usábamos limusina ni nada muy llamativo. El chofer Eric era un muchacho joven sino me confundo tenia 21 años era nuevo en el trabajo, tenia el pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, tenia un traje al igual que mis guarda espaldas, tiene un tez morena. Es un chico muy simpático y bueno.

-Buenos días, Señorita – se notaba nervioso y eso me parecía raro porque actuaba así si alrededor de 6 meses que me conoce, decidí ignorarlo

-Buenos días, Eric – le mostré una sonrisa sincera – deseo ir ala Palacio del Sur, ¿puede ser? – pregunte

-Claro Señorita- me abrió la puerta trasera del auto, entre en el dándole un "gracias" pero creo que no lo escucho. Cuando entre cerro la puerta. Mis guardaespaldas y chofer ingresaron al auto después de mí.

_Bien __creo __que __ya __puedo __ir __a la __casa __de __Sango ,__bien __le __mandare __un __mensaje __para __que __este __preparada,__uh __¿mi __bolso?_ Mire para todos lados no lo encontré, _creo__que__lo__olvide_. Largue un suspiro, agacho la cabeza. _A __mí __sola __me __pasa __esto __donde __tenía __la __cabeza __para __olvidarme __del __bolso ,__Dios._

- Sírvase Señorita se lo olvidaba - me dijo Sesshomaru, estirándome mi bolso. En ese momento mi rostro tenia un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía creer como el se había dado cuenta. Lo tome en mis brazos y lo abrase a mi pecho cerré mis ojos no porque mi cartera importara mucho sino porque el me lo dio. – Gracias – le sonreí – no se donde tengo la cabeza que me lo olvide, muchas gracias – deje de abrazar mi cartera la deje alado mió ya estábamos en el auto, Etic al volante, Miroku en el asiento de copiloto y Sesshomaru atrás _conmigo__como__siempre_, empezó el recorrido salimos de mi casa. Le mande el mensaje a mi amiga para avisarle mi visita.

Mi vista estaba en Sesshomaru y el estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía. No se porque extraña razón me acerque a el y le bese la mejilla. Solo fue un rose un segundo pero me hizo muy feliz, cuando retome mi lugar, aunque no me moví mucho mire afuera, no tenia el suficiente valor para enfrentarlo, para mirarle a los ojos y no derretirme en el acto, esa mirada, mas que a nada en el mundo._**.**_

Íbamos camino hacia la casa de Sango, ella es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria y uso de razón, ella no es una princesa, pero eso no me importaba. Ella era mi compañera, amiga, consejera, hermana, era todo. Ella siempre que la necesito esta. Es una chica un poco agresiva, a veces, porque le molesta las injusticias. Además, es timida con los chicos, bueno yo también soy tímida.

Ella es hija de unos de los consejeros reales de mi padre. Su madre falleció dando a luz a su hermano, ella era muy pequeña todavía y por eso no recuerda casi nada de ella. Su hermano, Kohaku, de 11 años. Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, también se criaron juntos, aunque Souta, es tres años menor que el.

Me dije a mi misma que iba a mirar todo el trayecto por la ventanilla, pero era inevitable debía mirarlo, solo unos segundo nada mas, luego volvería mi visión a la ventanilla. Volteé a mirarlo tenia sus ojos fijos en la carretera, en todo lo que pasaba alrededor del coche. ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Nació serio?, me reí al pensar en eso. El era el causante de mis insomnios o sueños placenteros, de mi humor bueno o malo, de mi apetito o de la ausencia de este, el provocaba mis nervios y mi tranquilidad, el causaba todo lo que tenia que ver conmigo. Todo era tan extraño para mí. Odiaba haberme enamorado perdidamente de el. Siendo tan frió, distante, serio. Éramos los polos opuestos. Pero no dicen que los apuesto de atraen. El me atraía. Pero no por su cara o su físico, me atraía lo que el era, como se movía, su sonrisa, que debo decir no la usaba mucho, sus ojos, que son como dos solos, apunto de derretirme si posaba su mirada en mi, su voz, su pelo, en fin todo el me atraía. El era todo un misterio.

Y ahí estaba mirando otra vez perdida en el. No me di cuenta cuando desvío sus ojos de la carretera, para observarme, el me miraba y yo estaba ahí congelada ante el, sin poder hacer o decir nada.

- ¿pasa algo Señorita?- me pregunto.

- Eh? – todavía no había bajado de mi nube.

- Le pregunte, si le pasa algo- me repitió. Su voz era cortante.

- Ah, no, no. No me pasa nada solo me quede pensando en algo… - mis mejillas, estaban rojas a no mas poder, me sentia un tomate. – Perdón – porque me disculpaba no lo se.

- …. No tengo nada que perdonarle… - giro su cabeza hacia la ventanilla – solo le pregunte, si le ocurría algo-

Este viaje se estaba haciendo interminable.

Solo el. En el auto, en el castillo, en mis pensamientos, solo estaba el.

_**Me había enamorado perdidamente de El. Si amaba a MI guardaespaldas.**_

_**Bien **__**acá **__**termina **__**el **__**capitulo **__**numero **__**2 **__**ya **__**empecé **__**con **__**el **__**tercero **__**así **__**que **__**creo **__**que **__**pronto **__**lo **__**subiré,,**__**muchas **__**muchas **__**graciias **__**a **__**todos **__**los **__**que **__**len,**__**me **__**hacen **__**inmensamente **__**felizz!**_

Muchas Graciias,, Criiz!


	3. Recuerdos

**Aclaración:**_La historia esta hecha en la época moderna. _

_Los personajes no me perteneces solo la loca historia de mi loca imaginación._

-Diálogos- _Pensamientos __**Recuerdos **_

Gracias a las personas que leyeron la historia me hizo muy feliz ver que se toman la molestia de leerla, gracias por los Reviews, Gracias muchas gracias! ;)

**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos **

El viaje había sido interminable, aunque solo era una hora, para mi fue una eternidad, no podía verlo, tenia miedo de voltearme y cruzarme nuevamente con su mirada, preferí solo mirar por la ventana y tener mis pensamientos lejos de el, para no tentarme a girar la cabeza.

Estábamos llegando al Palacio del Sur, me di cuenta por el camino, era uno de los mas lindo del Reino, lleno de árboles de distintas especies, flores,que eran tan naturales y hermosas, llegamos a la entrada del Palacio avisamos que íbamos llegando y sin inconvenientes nos dejaron pasar, esta nerviosa y ansiosa deseaba ver a mi amiga hace días y contarle todo lo que me pasaba, quería saber como esta y contarles las ultimas novedades de mis _sentimientos._

Pasamos todo el hermoso camino desde el portón hasta la puerta del Palacio, mis nervios aumentaron, llegamos a la entrada y mi amiga estaba esperándome.

Eric, fue el primero en bajar y abrirme la puerta, mis guardaespaldas bajaron con el solo que mirando todo alrededor, después baje yo, la vi a mi mejor amiga y corrí a abrazarla.

-Sango, amiga como te extrañe—la abrase tan fuerte, que creo llegue a lastimarla, aunque puede que exagere. Sango posee cabellos negro y largo hasta la cola, ojos marrones, tez morena y una nariz pequeña y delicada, es un poco más alta que yo.

-Kagome, ¿como estas mí querida amiga?- me soltó el abrazo para poder observarme, se que se dio cuenta por mi mirada que algo no estaba bien, - Ven pasa, vamos a el parque a hablar de las ultimas cosas que están pasando –

Ella miro a mis guardaespaldas o mejor dicho a uno solo, - Señor Miroku, Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo les vas? – los saludo con una reverencia, ella siempre tan correcta, me dio una profunda ternura ver como miraba a Miroku, esa mirada llena de amor y esperanza, era tan cruel verlos así, pero tan tierno a la vez.

-Señorita Sango, ¿Cómo amaneció en el día de hoy? – Miroku, estaba tan nervioso q apenas se le escucho lo que quiso decir.

-Muy bien, joven, gracias- Ella le regalo una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, aunque ella estaba todo colorada.

-Buenos días, Señorita Sango- Sesshomaru y su inconfundible frialdad.

-Bueno amiga, vamos al parque que es un lugar tranquilo y podemos hablar cómodamente- Me hizo seña para que camine en dirección al parque, a pesar de conocer el trayecto de memoria. Como era de esperar mis guardaespaldas estaban atrás mío, "cuidándome", mi anfitriona no tenía a nadie que este atrás de ella todo el día, y la envidiaba por eso.

Caminamos por el parque cada día estaba mas hermoso, con nuevas flores o árboles, era un lugar especial tanto para ella como para mi, nuestros secretos compartidos, charlas, risas, llantos, la gran mayoría de nuestros encuentros transcurrían en ese parque. Y lo amaba. Era el lugar más tranquilo. Llegamos a un banco, nos sentamos, mis acompañantes guardaron distancias.

-Y bien, Kag, dime que te anda pasando – Mi amiga, me conocía bien, muchas veces no tenia que decirle nada, ella solía darse cuenta de todo.

-Nada malo, Sango, solo quería visitarte, te extrañaba mucho- No se me daba muy bien la mentira, pero capaz servia.

-Que poco me conoces, sabes que no te creo y eso es mentira, acaso ya no tienes confianza en mi como para contarme tus problemas- Sabia que no estaba enojada, quizás un poco triste pero no enojada. Nunca se había enojado en los 15 años que la conozco.

-No, amiga, no es que no te tenga confianza, es que tengo miedo de lo que me vas a decir o como vas a reaccionar, temo que lo que te diga cambie tu forma de verme- Solo tenia miedo, de que desaprobara mis acciones.

Con cara de susto, me miro y me dijo –Kagome, dime que no mataste a nadie- eso me causo gracias, mucha, ella me miro sin entender. –No creo que sea gracioso, te estoy hablando enserio-

-Sango que ideas tienes, como matar a alguien…- mire al cielo, despejado, sin una sola nube que opaque ese hermoso celeste. –quizás, me quieran matar a mi, pero yo matar a alguien me creo incapaz- lo decía con tono melancólico, sabia que cuando mi padre se enterara no lo aceptaría.

-Kag, me estas asustando- vi su mirada de preocupación.

Sonreí, para tranquilizarla. –Sango, no te pongas así no es nada grave, solo…- respire profundo para tomar valor. –Solo estoy enamorada, de alguien con quien no puedo estar, y parece raro pero mientras mas prohibido se ve mas me gusta- con los ojos en el cielo, intente no mirarla, pero pasaron segundo y no escuche ningún tipo de respuesta y voltea a verla, su mirar no era de reproche o enojo, era mas bien compresión y ternura.

-No me veas así- le dije con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿Como quieres que te mire?, mi mejor amiga esta enamorada de su guardaespaldas – Vi sus ojos brillaban. Silencio

-Espera, yo… en ningún momento dije que era mí… guardaespaldas como…como puedes pensar eso- No es que no quería que se enterara pero tenia miedo a su reprobación, una persona con mi condición de Princesa, tiene mucho que ver la opinión de los demás.

-Kagome somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho- En su mirada sentía la burla -es algo obvio que cuando apenas te veo me doy cuenta, como lo miras, como lo tratas, como te acercas a el- Guío su mirada hacia su costado, la seguí y se encontraba el ahí parado con su porte serio, mi amiga me miro a mi y me dijo.-Y esto no viene desde ahora, es de hace años cuando ustedes apenas eran unos niños, recuerdo que decías amar a Inuyasha cuando apenas tenia unos seis o siete años, lo veías como tu príncipe azul, por como era contigo, me acuerdo cuando le dijiste a tu padre que te ibas a casar con el- Se río, me reí, apenas era una nena y no entendía nada de la vida, solo que Inuyasha era muchos mas amable y agradable que su hermano mayor, eso era lo que me atraía de el. Su carácter cariñoso, divertido y atento, lo opuesto a MI guardaespaldas.

Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza, mire a mi amiga volviendo en mí. –Lo siento, me acorde de algo-

-Recuerdas cuando te perdiste en el bosque, por una discusión con tu papa, si no mal recuerdo tenias unos 9 o 10 años, nadie te podía encontrar, estábamos todos preocupados y de la nada en medio de la oscuridad apareció Sesshomaru contigo en brazos, estabas dormida, tus padres estaban desesperados-

_**Inicio Flash back**_

_**Una niña de aproximadamente 10 años estaba en la sala de estar, con su vestido nuevo que le habían echo para esa fiesta, muchas personas importantes se encontraban ahí, pero eso a ella no le gustaba, no tenia con quien divertirse, su única amiga todavía no llegaba, y sus padres no le daban importancia, estaban atendiendo a los invitados. No le gustaba la gente, la música, la comida no le gustaba nada. Quería irse a dormir. Odia estas fiestas. Se le acerco a un hombre alto, con cabellos cortos y marrón, con ojos del mismo color, con un traje azul oscuro y una hermosa camisa blanca. **_

_**-Papa ¿me compras un caballo?- le pregunto, tiernamente la niña –Papa, ¿me escuchas?- Jalando el pantalón del padre. **_

_**-Hija, ahora no mas tarde hablamos- y se fue a atender a otras personas dejando al a niña sola, esta bufo, siempre mas tarde siempre era así. **_

_**Enojada salio de la sala y se fue al patio. No hacia frío era una noche agradable, un poco calurosa, no quería volver a esa tonta fiesta, así que empezó a caminar, sin darse cuenta camino mucho, en un momento se perdió, no sabia por donde había venido, no recordaba como volver, tenia miedo estaba sola lejos y sin abrigo, se puso a llorar del susto, se acerco a un árbol grande y se recostó sobre este, con lagrimas en sus ojos, las pierna abrazada a su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba tan asustada que cuando escucho que unos pasos se le acercaban, quiso contener las lágrimas pero fue peor, los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca y no tenia fuerza de correr, tenía cada vez más miedo que intento esconderse entre sus piernas. Una mano todo sus brazos, pego un salto y un grito que hizo que mas de un animal se despertara, miro a la persona que la había asustada, no era un extraño, era Sesshomaru, el hijo de la cocinera del castillo, tenia aproximadamente 16 años, no se hablaban mucho el era bastante callado, cuando lo vio, lo reconoció no mido sus actos y salto sobre el para abrazarlo, por la fuerza y la sorpresa este joven cae al suelo lastimándose la espalda, y cabeza, la niña se oculta en su pecho, tenia mucho miedo todavía temblaba, el adolescente diside abrazarla para tranquilizarla, no se le daban bien consolar pero intentaría hacerlo. **_

_**-Tranquila, Señorita Kagome, esta todo bien, no esta sola- abrazándola mas fuerte.**_

_**-Sesshomaru, tengo mu..cho.. mie..do..- decía todo entre llanto. **_

_**-Señorita, estoy acá, no le va a pasar nada, solo pare de llorar y la llevare devuelta al castillo- quiso sonar confiado, así paraba de llorar.**_

_**Secándose sus lágrimas con la remera del joven, alzo su mirada, esos ojitos rojos –¿Tú me cuidaras?- **_

_**Esa pregunta sorprendió al joven. –Si, Kagome yo la cuidare- eso hizo que la niña sonriera y dejara el llanto, pero abrazándolo mas fuerte.-¿Prometes cuidarme siempre?- el joven no entendía a que venia esa promesa, se quedo en silenció, confundió, sin saber que decir .-Prométeme que me cuidaras siempre- insistió la muchachita. –Siempre la cuidare, señorita- eso la hizo mas feliz. –Gracias,Sessho- Beso su mejilla. Hizo sonrojar al joven. –Bien será mejor que nos vallamos porque sus padres seguro están preocupados- intento levantarse, pero la niña se había quedado dormida sobre el, no entendía nada recién estaba llorando y ahora dormía placidamente. Como pudo se levanto, haciendo todo lo posible por no despertar ala niña, la cargo en sus brazos, esta se acomodo. El joven comenzó el camino de regreso a el palacio. No era muy lejos pero con peso extra era mas difícil, quien lo había metido en esto, la siguió para ver que este bien y ahora se encontraba en que la cargaba porque se había dormido, bufo, la pequeña se movió y hablo –Sessho- eso hizo que el se sonrojara, estaba soñando con el. **_

_**Camino un poco mas estaba llegando al castillo lo podía visualizar, cuando apenas se lo podía ver millones de personas se le acercaron corriendo, por quien llevaba en brazos. **_

_**Fin de Flash back**_

-KAGOOOOMEEEE- Volvió de su nube.

-Eh? Sango porque me gritas?-

-Hace una hora que te estoy hablando y se nota que no me escuchas. –

-Jiji, lo siento amiga esta acordándome de algo- me ruborice.

Pasamos toda la mañana en el parque recordando viejos tiempos, almorzamos juntas, tomamos el te y seguimos hablando de las ultimas noticias del Reino, y como le iba en la escuela, le pregunte si le gustaba algún chico, se puso nerviosa y intento justificarse diciendo que no tenia tiempo para esas cosas.

Ya se estaba anocheciendo y tenia que volver a mi "casa", no tenia ganas de dejar a mi amiga pero debía irme.

La abrace fuerte antes de subirme al coche, baje la ventanilla –Gracias, Sango, espero verte pronto amiga-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, nos veremos pronto cuídate y buen viaje- Me saludo agitando la mano desde el umbral de la puerta. Subí la ventanilla y me acomodo en el asiento trasero, me esperaba una hora de viaje, pegada a Sesshomaru.

-Señorita ¿vamos directo a su casa?- me pregunto el chofer.

-Si, Eric, vamos directo al castillo- Mire por la ventana ya había caído la tarda y era de noche, mire mi celular para verificar que mi mama no me había llamado, no lo había echo. Bostece, estaba muy cansada, me agarro sueño. Intente no dormir.

**ESCRITORA POV**

Kagome no quería dormirse pero el cansancio la gano, se quedo dormido. Sesshomaru a no sentir que se movía o decía algo, giro su cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo, hay la vio recostada su cabeza en el asiento dormida con una sonrisa, era hermosa, no pudo evitar mirarla. Miroku, también se volteo a verla y vio esa escena en que su compañero la miraba cariñosamente y sonrío. –Deberías acostarla en tu regazo para que no duerma incomoda y ponle la campera encima para que no se resfríe- Sesshomaru no entendí porque le decía eso pero sin protestar o contestarle hizo lo que este le indico, acomodándola con la mayor delicadeza para que no se levante, apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas y ella automáticamente se puso en posición fetal y se acomodo en el asiento, este le puso la campera de ella y su saco para que no tuviera frío, la noche era oscura y no había mucha iluminación así que nadie vio cuando le acariciaba el pelo y la miraba detenidamente sin perderse ningún detalle de _Su Princesa_, es sentimiento que tenia por ella, no era solo cariño, no era solo su trabajo y el lo sabia. Había algo más..

Sesshomaru sonrió ante este pensamiento y disfruto el trayecto hasta el castillo.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es mi tercer capitulo en la semana subiré el numero 4, espero que les halla gustado les mando un beso grande.. Nos Leeemos! :)<p> 


End file.
